The Bet
by MISTALI
Summary: Draco and Riona are rivals rather than Harry and Draco. Hermione thinks that theres something between them but Riona refuses to believe it. Set in fourth year. Some things are different while others stay the same. Draco M. X oc
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm awful for starting new stories and not finishing the rest but this one came into my head and I had to write it before it went and when it goes it doesn't come back no matter how hard I try to remember it. Here goes. Riona and Hermione are best friends. They both get on well Harry and Ron but not like best friends like in the books. They get on like they would with everyone else in Gryffindor. **

**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

"I'll see you whenever I see you. Am I coming home for Christmas?" I asked picking up my trunk. My owl, Freging, sat on my shoulder because he didn't like his cage.

"I'll mail you. It's less likely." Mam said.

"Riona!" came Hermione's voice from behind me.

I turned. Hermione was running over to me with her parents.

"Hi Hermione." I said with a grin.

The two parents' started to talk.

"We better get going to the platform." I said.

We got along to the platform easily enough and the parents came with.

"All aboard."

"We'd better go." I said and got on the train. We found an empty compartment and put our trunks up on top.

Freging stood up on the railing and nodded off to sleep.

"I don't know why but I feel like something is going to happen this year." Hermione said.

"Wahey!! We have the new Divination teacher."

A the compartment door slid open and the trolley lady spoke to us.

"Hello ladies. Anything from the trolley?" she asked.

"No thanks. You Hermione?" I asked.

"Nothing thanks." And with that she moved on.

"Are you feeling ok? You always get loads off the trolley." Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I'm cutting down on sweet things." I said as Freging flew out the window to go to the toilet.

"Oh. Trying to impress a certain someone?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't need to impress people." I told her. "What about yourself? I see you have an eye for Weasley." I commented crossing my arms across my chest. Hermione created a new shade of red.

"T-that's n-n-not true."

"If it isn't true then why are you stuttering?" I asked.

"Well since you don't need to impress, as disgusting as it may be, I think you might have a think for-"

"Irish Mudblood having a thing for someone? Who poor sucker would that be?" Malfoy said opening the compartment door.

"Why are you eavesdropping on us Malfoy? Looking for something?" I asked, my hand near my wand.

"No. Don't evade the question. Granger, who does she fancy?" Malfoy spat.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that Malfoy. Do you want to have your face in one piece when we get to Hogwarts?" I threatened.

"I said answer my question." Malfoy said.

I looked at Hermione. She wasn't telling anytime soon.

"Get out of our compartment Malfoy. Unlike you, we have better things to do rather than annoy people." I said shoving him out and slamming the door shut.

"Asshole." I muttered. Hermione looked at me in a way that nearly made me gag.

"No Hermione. You think it's Malfoy?"

"Of course.

I blushed.

"I do not fancy Malfoy."

"Then why are you red? He likes you back. Why do you think he always starts an argument with you. The funny thing is that you fall for it and both are arguing which could last hours if it got to the name calling."

"Your point?"

"Two people normally always fight if they like each other. I bet you two will get together happily by the end of the year." Hermione said.

"Like that's going to happen."

"If you think so then accept the bet. I win, you come down town with me. Muggle town. You win and I'll go anywhere you want with you, muggle or magic."We shook hands sealing the bet.

Now that she put that in my head he is kind of good-looking. Curse you Hermione Granger!

The rest of the train ride was boring.

We sat Gryffindor table, Slytherin's right behind me. Draco made an entrance like he always does and then sat down behind me. Hermione nudged me and I glared at her.

Dinner went great. Dumbledore told us about the Triwizard Cup. Hermione caught the eye of a Durmstrang student. It couldn't get any better than this.

We left for our dorms and I got straight into bed. All our stuff was ready in our rooms.

"Night Hermione." I said. There was only the two of us and we both wanted sleep.

"Night Ri. Sweet dreams about Malfoy." I couldn't be bothered to reply and nodded off into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Hi guys! Here's another story to start working on while I do others aswell. Please review. I think I'm going to really like this story. I know it's rushed and I'm sorry but I'll mae it better in the next ones. This was kind of like an introductory chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! YaY! Wahoo! *sigh* I like this story. I hope you though that the first chapter was even a little bit ok even though I posted it in the middle of the night. Chapter 2, I'm trying to get it better detailed because the train ride was pushed. Everything sort of happened at once. Sorry about that. Please enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 2: Detention Already.**

"Wake up Riona. Ri. _Aguamenti_." I was blasted by a jet of cold water.

"Wha?" I moaned, not appreciating being woken by Hermione.

"Breakfast. We both know what you're like when you miss breakfast. You starve." Hermione said pulling the blankets off me.

"I'm awake." I said climbing out of bed. I showered and got into my robes, which I heated before I put on.

We walked down through the common room, Ron's face nearly matched his hair when he saw Hermione. As we passed the painting I heard Ron say to Harry "Bloody hell! She's gorgeous!"

When we got to the Great Hall, only half of Gryffindor table was full. All of the fifth and seventh years were up studying.

We sat down and I had a big breakfast. I felt really happy. Malfoy had to spoil it.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something to me when I cut her off. "Don't even think about it." I warned.

"Irish Mudblood. You figure out who you fancy yet?" he sneered.

"Feck off Malfoy." I said not looking up at him.

"Look guys. She's in a bad mood. I guess the guy found out and ran for his life." Malfoy joked.

That set me off. I stood from my seat and put my wand to his chest.

"You shut up before I'll make a scene, making you look very very bad." I hissed.

His wand was at the side of my throat. "Just a word of advice. Don't drink the Pumpkin Juice." He said. He had an angry look in his eyes but it wasn't directed at me.

Seamus Finneagan came along. "Are you all right Riona?" he asked shooting daggers at Malfoy.

"Get lost." Malfoy said to him, a whole lot angrier then when he'd talk to me. Even though Seamus is a fellow Gryffindor I felt a little happy that he was keeping it between us.

Professor Mc Gonagall came along and ruined it. She never liked me anyway.

"What is going on here? Lower those wands immediately." She cried.

I took mine down first and he followed.

"Both of you have detention in my office tonight. Be there at seven sharp." She said and walked away.

"Great. Another couple of hours with you." I moaned.

"You should be grateful O'Shea. I've just figured out who your crush is." Malfoy said smirking.

I sat down and he did the same. "That was a nice little moment you two had." Hermione said.

"That was not a moment. It was an argument." I said although I was a little unsure myself.

"Suit yourself." Hermione said and turned back to her breakfast. Did he really go through my mind and see the conversation me and Hermione had? For some reason unknown to me I didn't drink the juice. He may be annoying but he wasn't stupid. Another thing that buzzed through my head was why Malfoy told me not to drink it. I bottled some up in a vial and kept it with me for potions at last class.

****************************************************************************************

"I will set you with a partner and you will stick with them for each team potion-making throughout the year. Granger, Goyle. Weasley, Bullstrode. Potter, Parkinson." Parkinson's face dropped when she heard that. It was obvious that she wanted to be with Malfoy. I actually got on well with Snape. **(Sorry. That was a bit random.)**

"And finally O'Shea with Malfoy." My heart skipped a beat. I swear, Snape is keeping in tune with all of the students gossip.

"Hello Irish Mudblood."

"You annoy me and I'll hex you to oblivion." I said not looking at him. My face was turned up to face him. I immediately saw his cold grey eyes.

"It'd be better if you looked at me while we were talking."

"When you're finished your romances O'Shea, Malfoy." Snape said interrupting us.

I blushed and looked back at my book, as did Malfoy but I could have sworn he smirked beforehand like that was what was really going on. I'd say Hermione is loving herself right now.

The rest of class was boring. We had to make a love potion which reminded me that I wanted to ask Snape to test my juice and was going to question him about Malfoy. Sometimes I wish that he was my Head of House and not Mc Gonagall.

Hermione had to run off to the library of course.

"Sir." I said as I stood at his desk.

"Yes Riona?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." I asked producing the vial.

"You would like me to run an analysis on this vial to see which potion is in this juice and who put it in." Snape finished for me.

"Uh, yes please." I said.

He took out his wand and muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"The potion was a love potion and Seamus Finnegan put it in." He said to me.

"At breakfast this morning myself and Mal- Draco had an argument. Out of nowhere he said to take his advice and not drink the juice. What I was wondering was how did he know about it and why did he tell me not to drink it. Would you know why sir?" I asked him.

"You would most likely deny it but my guess would be that he was either protecting you or is jealous." Snape said to me keeping the vial for a higher class I guess.

"Thanks sir." I said and made my way up to the common room do some homework before going to Mc Gonagall's office.

I mainly did homework. We got dinner, I met Hermione in the Hall, and Mc Gonagall was watching me and Malfoy like a hawk. Dinner finished at six and I went upstairs and did more homework until I had one more subject to deal with.

"Hey Riona." Ron asked sitting beside me while I was doing a Charms report.

"What?" I asked continuing writing.

"What's Hermione got with Krum?" he asked. I hid my smile.

"Don't know. Why do you ask?" I said. Of course his face heated up like a radiator.

"Just wondering. Yeah, just wondering."

"You afraid that they might be going out." I said. He stopped moving. I hit something in there.

Ginny walked into the common room and Harry matched Ron.

I smiled. These two definitely have to get dates.

I looked at the clock. Ten to seven. I ran up into the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy white t-shirt. I put on a pair of white runners and ran to Mc Gonagall's office.

It was still bright outside and the sun was only starting to hit the horizon.

I made it to the office just on time and by the looks of it Malfoy only came too. He was in a pair of jeans too and a black t-shirt. By God was he gorgeous.

_Get that out of your head Riona. You do not fancy Malfoy._

"O'Shea, Malfoy. Outside please." Mc Gonagall said leading the way.

She walked us over to the Quidditch pitch.

"Professor, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"You both will be cleaning and testing brooms for your house Quidditch teams and others if you get them done. You clean, test, and if it's working then leave it to the side." She explained and pointed to the two stacks of brooms.

"Cleaning will be without magic and when I feel that you have done enough I will come out and collect you." She said and walked away.

"I suppose we better get started." I said and walked over to Gryffindor brooms.

There was a cloth and polish sitting beside them.

I sat down and took the first broom and out polish on it. Draco knew what to do as well which surprised me.

I sang a song to myself quietly to pass the time. Truly Madly Deeply, slow version, by Cascada. My mam and dad always said that I was a good singer but I always thought that they were only being nice.

"_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me._" I whispered.

"You're a good singer." Malfoy said across the stacks to me. Both of us were on our last broom.

"Thanks. I suppose you don't know the song. It's a Muggle one." I said. I can't believe we're being civil to each other.

"I've listened to the popular ones. Guessing from the lyrics it's a love song." He said.

"Yeah. For a Slytherin you seem interested in Muggle things." I noted.

"I suppose. Was the song dedicated to the guy you like?" Malfoy asked. I pondered over it.

"Now that you mention it it would be a good dedication."

"I'm done my broom. You?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said climbing on. He did the same.

"A race to the farther goal post. The one in the middle. You have to touch the top, but You have to get off your broom to do so. If one wins then the other still has to keep going instead of quitting." Malfoy said.

I nodded.

"Ready, steady. Go!" and we took off. Malfoy was a bit ahead of me and then took off like a bullet. I couldn't catch up to him. He got off the broom, holding into it though for balance and both his feet touched the goal. He climbed back on and flew to the side waiting for me.

I reached the pole and got off the broom. My feet touched the pole. I let go of the broom stupidly and fell forward. I tried to grab the broom but it was too late.

"Riona!" Malfoy shouted and sped after me.

He shot a spell from his wand which slowed my fall but only slowed. His broom stopped under me and I landed in front of him on the broom. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I opened my eyes. Malfoy caught me. He saved my life. I know it sounds cheesy but he did.

"Uh... Thanks." I said and realized that I was clutching for dear life, my arms around him tightly. I let go immediately.

"You're welcome." He said and landed.

"You must have practised a lot to speak the spell in your mind." I said.

"Yeah. That's what you get for living in Malfoy manor. You ok?" he asked seeing me hesitate for a minute before reacting.

"What? Oh yeah." I said, unsure of myself.

"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey? Get something for shock or something." Malfoy said.

"No. I'm all right. I just need a bit if sleee-" and then total blackness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was looking forward to that bit but it was hard to write. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Nelle07 and iRedeem for reviewing. Hope you guys like this chapter. To anyone else who's reading but couldn't be bothered to review please review because I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not.**

**Chapter 3: Owls**

**Rated for language.**

Two and a half months ago since my little 'accident' as Hermione calls it I figured these things out. One, There's going to be a Yule Ball. Two, I have to go to said Yule Ball. Three, I have to go with a guy but luckily they have to ask. Four, I have to wear a dress (shivers) and five, Draco Malfoy looks gorgeous in a pair of jeans.

Myself and Hermione were sitting listening to Mc Gonagall go on about said Yule Ball.

"You will all have to have a dance partner." And she droned on which caused my mind to take over my attention.

"Ms O'Shea!" Mc Gonagall yelled. Hermione nudged me in the ribs.

"What?" I quickly answered snapping out of my dream that was just getting good.

"What is wrong with you and Mr. Malfoy this weather? Both of you are totally spaced out. Step up here please. You too Mr. Malfoy." Mc Gonagall called. I groaned quietly and got up. Hermione was trying to cover her smile. I glared at her.

"Now would you please demonstrate how I taught you to dance." She ordered. I hadn't a clue. I looked at Malfoy. He hadn't the slightest either.

"I thought so. Both of you take each other's hand." She instructed. _Merlin, take me away now if you can._ Draco took my hand and held it up like it should be. He was hiding a smirk, I just know it. He's loving every minute of this.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy. Your hand goes here." She grabbed his hand and put it on my waist. If there wasn't so many people around I'd be blushing like hell. I noticed Pansy and she was fuming. I stifled a laugh.

"Ms O'Shea. Your hand goes there." And she put my hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Merlin's beard. Don't be such children and stand together." She said pushing each of us together until there was only millimetres of space between us. _Why me?_

_**Because you know that you're loving this. **_My head replied.

"Now dance but slowly and steadily." And the music and the two of us begun. Malfoy kind of guided me through it.

"You better know how to do this." I whispered.

"It's a good job you got me and not that Finnegan guy." Malfoy replied.

"I was meant to ask you about that. How did you know about the love potion in my juice?" I asked.

"I heard him talking to his friends and saying that he was going to spike your drink with a love potion."

"Oh. The main question was why did you not let me drink it? Knowing you, you would have let me drink it and make a fool of myself."

"That answer is for me to know and you to find out."

"If you tell me then I won't have to go through all that." I replied.

"Go to the Yule Ball with me and you can find out." He said.

"I suppose I could do that but wouldn't Parkinson blow her top like she is now?"

"I'm trying to ditch her but she won't take a hint. Talk about airhead."

"Is Draco Malfoy trying to ditch a girl?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Stop dancing please and return to your seats please." Mc Gonagall interrupting us.

"Maybe I'm waiting for that one special girl." He winked at me and then went back to his friends and I sat back down with Hermione again, blushing a little. She was very smug.

I looked over at Malfoy. Parkinson was draping over him again but he kept shoving her off. That girl just doesn't have a clue.

"Jealous?" Hermione said breaking my thoughts.

"No. Of course not. I think it's funny that she won't piss off when he clearly doesn't want her." I said defensively.

"Did you figure out who you're going to the Yule Ball with yet?" she asked.

"I know who I'm going with. You?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Viktor Krum. Who are you going with?" she asked as we walked across the hall.

I glanced at Malfoy and was locked eyes for a second before moving on.

"You'll find out the day of. It's a little secret between myself and him." I said and we walked up the steps to Gryffindor tower.

********************************************************************************************

"Okay. So you're getting the pink, puffy skirted one. None of the others suit me." I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Relax. I thought you could wear this one." Hermione turning to the last page.

She pointed to the one at the top. It was long, cream and straight.

"Nah." I said and flicked through the rest. I noticed one that I'd wear.

"This is the one I'm getting and nothing you can do will change my mind." I said triumphantly.

"Let me see." Hermione said taking it from me. It was navy, knee-length and had light elbow length sleeves.

"You have to be the unusual one. Why short length?" she asked.

"As you said. I have to be unusual. Now get off my bed! I have to sleep in that but at least our butts made it warm." I said.

"I'll send in the order now. We have ten minutes before we have to stay out of the corridors." Hermione slipping on her shoes. I did the same.

We ran through the corridor, all the way to the Owlery. Student were heading back to their houses.

We reached there in a few minutes.

Freging went nuts when he saw Hermione. I think that bird fancies her.

I saw an Eagle owl sitting there quietly on its own. I walked over to him.

"Hi." I whispered rubbing his neck softly.

He had something around his leg and it looked like it was irritating him. String. Must have been from a letter he brought and the receiver never took the string off. I untied it slowly and carefully so that it wouldn't hurt him. The bird looked really tired.

"What are you doing to my owl?" Malfoy asked standing right behind me.

"I'm going back to the tower. See you when you get down Riona." Hermione said dipping out. Freging already left.

"I was getting the string off his leg because it looked like it was irritating him." I said rubbing the top of the owl's head.

"Well get out of the way because he's going to go again."

"Nuh-uh." I said outing a hand across.

"Use a different owl. This one is tired." I said.

"You don't tell me what to do with my owl."

"I do if you treat them badly so leave him alone and use a different owl." I said indicating the hyper owls across the way.

"Fine." He said and stormed off.

I looked at my watch. "Fuck!"

"What is it now?" Draco asked and sent the owl away.

"We're out of bed too late. If Mc Gonagall sees me then I'm going to have detention till the end of the school year." I moaned.

Draco took something out of his pocket. An Invisibility Cloak.

"I saw Harry with one of those once." I noted out loud.

"Come on." Draco said and pulled me under with him.

"We'll go to your house first and then I'll take a shortcut to mine." He said as we walked fast.

"Ok. Hey Malfoy."

"What?"

"I'm getting annoyed calling you by your surname. I was wondering could we stick to our first names. Even just between us and the surnames when everyone else is around." I asked, but I felt really stupid inside.

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks."

"Hi. I'm Draco." He said extending his hand anyway he could."

"Hi. I'm Riona." And shook it.

We got to Gryffindor common room and I came out from under the cloak as did Draco for a minute.

"I guess I'll see you at the Yule Ball." I said.

"Yeah. See you then Riona." He said and threw the cloak back over himself.

"Someone fancying a Slytherin eh?" the painting said to me.

"You could say that." I gave her the password and climbed in. Hermione was sitting in front of the fire on her own.

"Hi Hermione. You ok?" I asked.

She woke with a startle.

"Yeah. How's you and Malfoy?"

"His name is Draco." I corrected.

"Oh. We're on first name terms now are we?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Night Hermione." I said and climbed up the stairs and into bed in my cuddly PJ's and teddy Hippogriff.

************************************************************************************

**This chapter wasn't as great as the others but it got somewhere. Review me and tell me what you think please. Thanks to the reviewers. You really made my day. ;p MISTALI over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys. I've been looking forward to this chapter. Not much of an author's note eh?**

**Again, rated for language.**

**Chapter 4: The Yule Ball.**

"Come on Hermione! You don't want to be late for your dance with Krum do you?" I said already ready to go. I had the dress on and borrowed a pair of flats off Hermione because shoes came with her dress. My hair was hanging around my shoulders. Mam sent me a gold bracelet that granny wore to her Yule Ball, when it was last presented. Also in the note she said that the family wanted pictures of me and my date. I thought that they were messing.

"Are you sure you're not the one excited to go with your date?" Hermione said.

"Date? I'm going with a date to this shindig?" I said my mouth open.

"You hardly thought you were going as friends did you?" Hermione said finalizing her hair.

"Funny you should say that." I gulped. A date with Draco. That was the last thing I thought of this whole thing.

Hermione laughed. "There's no changing now anyways." She said putting on her shoes. High heels. Ugh. How is she able to wear them? I tried walking in them and twisted my ankle but Hermione fixed it easily enough.

"Who said I wanted to change?" I challenged.

"Hey Ri."

"What?" I asked picking up a manga book that mam sent with bracelet for some entertainment.

"I'm going to make sure you will dance. You are not going down there to party. And you are definitely going to dance the slow one at the end. I will with Viktor." Hermione said walking down the stairs.

"Is anyone down there?" I asked, not wanting them to see me in a dress until the party, I mean ball thing.

"Grow up. This is just like you and Malfoy at the practise. There's no one there." Hermione said sighing.

I continued down the stairs and found she was actually telling the truth. Woops.

We made it to the Hall and I looked around for Draco.

"You looking for your date?" she asked.

"I wouldn't call him a date. There's Krum. Go off and play with him." I said looking around.

Hermione went off with Krum and I walked down the stairs. The blonde haired Slytherin standing there leaning against the railing and looked up when he noticed Hermione and Krum.

"She finally decides to come." He said smirking. He was in dress robes and he didn't look half-bad in them but I still preferred the jeans and t-shirt. It was much more better.

"This is the first and final Ball I'm going to." I said to him standing beside him.

"Why's that?" he asked offering me his arm, which I took.

"Because I can't stand being in a dress. Hermione made me wear it or she'd do something very bad to me." I shuddered at the threat that she set on me. If I didn't go then she'll tell the school's gossipers that me and Draco were going out and snogged in the broom cupboard. I actually dreamt about it that night and my dream-self liked it, the dream-self being me. Dream-Draco was a good kisser too and had a really fine body, just like the real one.

I was tugged to the side which woke me up.

"Why'd you pull me?" I asked.

"Because you nearly walked into the wall." He said. We walked into the Hall and I saw Hermione. She was passing through the Hall with Krum and the other competitors and their dates, Diggory and Cho, Harry and Parvati, Delacour and some guy.

"How many of them do you know apart from Granger?" Draco asked.

"Potter." I said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I don't take much notice to the students in the school."

"I'm flattered." Draco said as they all started to dance.

"Why?"

"Because you noticed me. How do you think we're here now?" he said and led me to the dance floor.

Draco put his hand on my waist and noticed the wand.

"What are you doing with your wand with you?" he laughed.

"In case a fight starts and wands are used." I explained taking his hand.

"What were you going to do, stop it?" he asked as we started.

"Of course not. That's Mc Gonagall's job. I'm joining." Duh.

"You're a nut." He said.

"I know. Oh yeah. Now that I remember it, mam wants photo's of this thing. She said that in the letter when she sent me this." I said holding up the bracelet. I only noticed now that the symbols of the four different houses were on it. Cool.

"When the loud music starts then we'll get a few." He promised me.

"You know, I think it's a pity that we're from different houses. I think we could have gotten along well of we were in the same one." I said. I flash of a camera came from beside us. Dumbledore had the camera.

"You two would make a lovely couple." He said taking another one of us now that we were facing him. Knowing he was going to take another one we smiled at the last minute.

"That's just great! Who will I send it to? One or both?" he asked cheerfully.

"Both please." I said and the camera popped four times.

"They're sitting on your beds in the bedrooms. Lemon drop?" he asked extending a bag. We shook our heads.

"Suit yourself. Continue." He said and found Hermione and Krum across the room.

"If he's a party-goer like this at his age now, I'd like to see what he was like at our age." Draco said as we continued.

"That is one thing I would most definitely like to see." I agreed.

The slow music stopped and the rock band started.

Myself and Draco stopped. He clearly didn't like the rock music.

"Let's get out of here." Draco said and dragged me out through the crowd.

We got out and walked out into the hall where it was quiet. We went to walk over to the bench but neither of us could move.

Draco looked up and I followed his gaze. A mistletoe. _Ah shit. I have to kiss Malfoy. __**Shut up. You know you want him.**_

I looked at him and then back up. My head was forced back down to look at him. "I wish you'd look at me every now and then." He said and then kissed me gently. His arms snaked around my waist and mine went around his neck. Even though the spell wore off we still kissed. I think I'm psychic. He is just as good a kisser as he was in my dream. Another flash.

"Wahee! Got the two of you smooching! Ha ha!" Dumbledore cried. Two pops came from the camera so I guess they landed in our rooms. Dumbledore ran off.

"I think that man's drunk." I said shaking my head, still in the arms of Draco.

"You got your answer." Draco said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Why I didn't let you drink the potion in your juice. You had your silent answer." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Oh. Do you still know who I fancy?" I asked.

"Of course." He said smirking at me.

"Good." I said and we sat down and had a proper conversation without fighting.

*********************************************************************

The band left and slower music started up again. Draco took my hand and led me to the floor again for one last dance. I guess Hermione isn't going to beat me for not going now.

"You know that song that I sang when we were cleaning our brooms? The one you liked?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked.

"I could get my mam to send it to me for you. She'd have to buy it now but I don't think that matters."

"My father isn't around at Christmas and my mother wants to meet some friends. Are you going home for Christmas?" Draco asked.

"Mam told me to. Why? Do you want to come?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. If it isn't a bother of course." Draco said.

"It can be arranged. My mam always wanted me to bring someone home from school apart from Hermione." I said.

"It's a deal then. I'd like to see the Muggle world for myself." He said and then wrapped his arms around my waist. Mine went around his chest and I rested my head on his chest.

"Are you tired?" he asked after a while.

"A little. Are you?"

"Not really. I'm really warm though. Do you think we can escape to the Astronomy Tower for a cooler?" Draco asked.

"I'm very sure we can do that. Be careful though because we might be caught by-"

"Caught by who Riona?" I yelped in fright. Hermione.

"Hi Hermione. How are you? Got to go. Bye." I said and tried to go but she caught my arm.

"Where are you going Riona? Dumbledore is going to give us a bit of news." Hermione said.

"You can tell me afterwards." I said and ran hand in hand with Draco out of the room.

"You wouldn't want Mc Gonagall to find out where you're going now would we." Hermione said.

"I can't let Mc Gonagall know. She'll write to my parents and I wasn't even going to tell them about the detention. Maybe I will because I got out of a load of classes. The can live with one detention but any more than that and I'm grounded." I said.

"Same here except Father wants me to be the perfect student. If he ever knew I was going out with a Muggle-born he'd blow his top off." Draco said and we walked back in.

"Do you have it with you?" I whispered.

"Have what?"

"Your cloak." I said.

"No. I left it up in the common room." Draco replied realizing what I was thinking.

"I'm going to talk to Hermione later when she comes back from humping Krum in the girls bathroom." I said and made my way to Gryffindor tower.

"I'll head too. I'm tired. Plus we've to leave for yours in the morning." Draco added.

"That's true. Oh yeah. My mam is going to go a little hyper when she sees you. My family is weird so that's just your little warning." I said.

"How are we getting to your house? Don't you live all the way in Ireland?"

"Drogheda to be exact."

"Yeah."

"We'll go by plane. I think you might find it slow but you'll be grand. It's not that long from England to Ireland anyway. It's just the airport that's the annoying bit." I explained.

"Airport?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I'll teach you as we go along." I said and turned back to the Hall.

"Where are you going? The common room is this way." Draco said following me.

"I'm asking Dumbledore can he make a passport for you. It's a little book with all of your details in it so that you can get on the plane."

"Dumbledore's drunk, remember?" Draco reminded me.

"Shit."

"How about Snape? We're his two favourite students." Draco said and I noticed him about to leave the hall for the dungeons.

"Brilliant." I said and we ran towards him.

"Sir!" Draco called, catching Snape's attention immediately.

"Yes?"

"Draco is coming over to my house for the holidays but he needs a passport to board a plane. If I ordered one it would take weeks to come." I explained.

"Could you not just Apparate or ask a teacher to Apparate?" Snape asked.

"Oh yeah. The flight isn't even booked yet." I muttered the end part.

"You have my permission to use your broom Draco to go to Ireland. It's faster than an airplane." Snape said.

"Thank you sir. Will we take it with us on the train and then leave from there?" I asked.

"Yes." Snape said and made his way back to the dungeons.

"Thanks again sir." I said and we went back to make her way to the common room.

"I'm lucky you were with me." I said.

"Aren't you always." He said smugly.

"Sometimes. Depends on if you're going to be calling me an Irish Mudblood or not." I pointed out. We reached the Gryffindor tower and we stood outside.

"Thanks for a great night. I didn't think that it would be so fun. Hermione pissed me off though. I wonder why she did that. I'd say she found Weasley and Krum making out or something." I said.

"Maybe she's jealous of us." Draco replied.

"That doesn't make sense. Weasley has been mad about her for ages and she fancies him back. Those two could have been the best couple in Hogwarts."

"After us of course."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

"Just talk to her. There must be some explanation." Draco said.

"DRACO MALFOY!!!" Parkinson's horrible screech came. Both of us winced.

"You're in trouble." I muttered.

"I think it's you." Draco replied.

"Last time I checked your name was Draco Malfoy, not me." I said as Parkinson marched over to us.

"What are you doing with the Mudblood. You're coming with me. The Mudblood doesn't deserve you." She said walking up to me and narrowing her eyes.

I really don't like her. I did the simple thing that the Irish have a little bit of a rep in. I raised my fist like my dad taught me to when I was bullied when I was little and boxed her in the jaw. I guess the two years of boxing until I was ten and had to leave for Hogwarts was good. I still go during the summer holidays too but anyway, back to the situation. Parkinson fell to the floor, her nose bleeding.

"Is there any spell your dad taught you to change around memories."

"Funny you should say that." He said and took my wand.

Parkinson stopped rolling around and froze.

"Are you sure that you used the right spell?" I asked, a little scared.

"Yeah. It's just transforming into a different memory." He reassured.

Then Parkinson fell asleep because she began to snore like a chainsaw starting up.

"That was a heck of a punch you threw at her." Draco commented looking at the blood coming out of her nose.

"I take boxing classes." I said.

"You learn how to throw punches like that?" he asked, amazed.

"That's what boxing classes usually teach you." I said.

"You have to show me when we get to your house." He said.

"Speaking of that we have to go to bed for an early start in the morning. See you. Don't bother taking your trunk. I brought a bag with me to bring stuff home in. You can put stuff that you need into that. Are you bringing your owl?" I asked.

"No. Are you bringing Freging with you?" he asked.

"I was going to but now that you're coming there's no need." I said.

"You were going to bring your owl to mail me?" he said smirking.

"Duh."

"Will you give me your bag so that I can pack stuff tonight. Then you can pack your stuff in the morning." He said.

"Can I have my wand back please." I said.

"Here. Who are you zapping inside?" he asked.

"Anyone that's going to bug you." I said and gave the painting the password.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I pulled him in the common room with me.

Some o the Gryffindor guys were still up and watched me walk in with Draco. Their wands raised immediately as did mine.

"You shoot a spell at him and I'll hex you until you're dead." I threatened.

Weasley looked like he was about to explode.

"What you doing with _him _O'Shea?" he asked.

"He's with me. Now piss off and leave us alone." I said and walked through them up the stairs into the girls dorms.

"You really showed that Weasley guy." He said relaxing on my bed.

"Yeah. Here's the bag." I said handing it to him.

"Pack your stuff first and then I'll take it with me to my room."

"You're packing first." I said and handed the bag to him.

"You don't trust me?" he said innocently.

"I'm bringing my diary with me home." I told him.

"Ah. You don't want me or the guys to read what things you've been saying about me." Draco said nodding his head.

I blushed.

"I knew it. You've wrote about me in your diary. When did it start?" he asked.

"First year." I blurted and slapped my hand over my mouth immediately.

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really?"

"Ah shit. That's me fucked." I muttered.

Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How do you know I don't have a dairy and I write loads about you every night?" he said.

"Because you don't write outside class except homework." He replied.

"You got me." He said and kissed me.

*************************************************************

**This was my longest chapter so far and I think it will be the longest in the story. Yeah it will. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. It really made my day. Here's chapter 5.**

**Rated for language as always.**

**Chapter 5: Ireland!!**

I woke at seven in the morning, a record for me waking up on my own rather than being drowned in water by Hermione. Now that I mentioned Hermione I remembered last night as I showered.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'd like a word with you Hermione." I said as she walked into the bedroom, her hair in a mess._

"_What is it Riona?" she asked._

"_What were you at earlier? Why did you stop me and Draco going up to the Astronomy tower?" I asked sternly._

"_I was going up there with Viktor. Why do you think my hair is a mess?" she replied._

"_I can't believe it. After all this you get me and Draco together and then go and ruin our places. You threatened to tell Mc Gonagall!" I shouted._

"_You know what. I can't handle you. We're done. I can't be friends with you anymore. I'm going off to live with Viktor." She said and took off her dress. She had marks on her neck. _

"_What did he do to you? Suck you to death?" I asked, indicating her neck._

"_Anyway. So what if I made out with him. You made out with it." Hermione retorted._

"_Firstly, Draco is a human, not an it, and second so what if I made out with him. You're after fucking Krum like mad. I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant. You're right. We are done." I said and switched off my light and went to sleep._

_(end of flashback)_

I used a charm to dry my hair and then put on a pair of black leggings and a knee length white skirt with a baby blue polo neck top. I slipped on my ugg boots and a beanie.**(I know I'm horrible at fashion but hang in with me here please.)** I was told to wear this coming home from Hogwarts plus I wanted to seem a little different wardrobe wise but not by much.

I stepped out of the common room to meet Draco outside and found him there just after arriving. He was in my favourite jeans and had a white hoodie on, his broom under his arm.

"Hiya Draco. No one is up yet. Come on in." I said stepping aside.

"Thanks. Here's your bag. I got a letter last night from my mother saying that there was no need for me to bring anything that she has it sorted."

"Ok. I don't really need to put too much in it because I have loads of stuff at home." I said and walked up the stairs.

"I forgot about that. You look nice by the way." He called up.

"Thanks. I thought I'd change a little. Do you mind?" I asked.

"Of course not. You can wear anything you want. Why are you even asking me anyway. I'm not your boss." Draco said.

"You're right. You aren't your father." I said grabbing a few more things like my diary and all that.

I ran down the stairs and put them in the bag.

"We'll go down to breakfast. Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"No. I came straight here. I wanted to wait. I wonder how Dumbledore's head is today?"

"Sore, I'll bet. Mc Gonagall will take care of him, sure she fancies the robes off of him." I said walking towards the Hall with the bag over my shoulder.

"That's just gross. Did you talk to Granger last night?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I can tell you it wasn't pretty. Me and her aren't friends anymore. She said that she stopped us going up because she wanted to shag Krum. That's all."

"Damn her. She took my idea." Draco muttered audibly. I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

We got downstairs and no one was there except Snape and Mc Gonagall. Freging flew in with some post.

"By the way, I found out Freging is a girl, not a boy." Draco said out of the blue.

"Oh. That's ok. How do you know?" I asked.

"Freging is pregnant with my owl's kid." Draco replied casually.

* * * * * * * * * * *

We ate and walked out to the platform and before I realized it were were nearly home, sitting in a compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" the trolley lady asked us.

"Loads of chocolate cauldrons please." I said taking a few Galleons out of my pocket.

"Here you go and thank you." She said and moved on.

"I can't believe you got all those cauldrons." Draco said shaking his head.

"Take a few." I said handing them to him.

"Thanks." He said putting one in his mouth.

I took out the pictures from last night.

I looked at the one where Dumbledore caught us kissing and smiled. Mam and granny are going to be so happy.

I looked through the rest. We were dancing. That was the best night of my life so far.

The train stopped and we got out onto the station.

"What did your mother say in her letter?" I asked as we looked around for her.

"Found her. Don't let her see me with sweets." He said running with his broom.

We found her looking around for Draco and me. She had a bag in her hand. I guess she packed stuff for Draco.

"Hi mom." He said hugging her. Just looking at them now reminded me how much his father ruled the place.

"Hello dear." She said hugging him back. I put the cauldrons in my bag.

"Mom. This is Riona. Riona, this is my mother, Narcissa." He said.

"Hello Riona. I'm glad to finally meet you. Draco here hasn't stopped talking about you since he started Hogwarts. He'd tell me all of these stories about you and say how pretty you were. I'm just happy that he is socializing with Muggle borns rather than all Pure-Bloods." Narcissa said smiling motherly at me.

"Yeah, that is good. Hey, do you want a chocolate cauldron?" I asked offering one to her.

"Why thank you." She said taking it from me.

"Mom, I know you don't like sweets. Riona won't mind if you don't take it." Draco said shooting daggers at me. I smiled at him.

"No it's quite alright Draco. I haven't had a sweet in a long time and there's loads of new ones out now." Narcissa said popping it into her mouth. She smiled happily.

"Would you happen to have any more of them?" she asked.

"Sure." I said and handed her three more.

"I'll save them for later but I can't have them while Lucius is around." Narcissa said and seemed sad. She didn't look sad because of Lucius but because he was so strict. My phone rang.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you." I said and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Riona?" it was mam.

"Hi mam." I said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm after getting off the train. Why do you ask?" I asked casually.

"How are you getting home?" she asked, temper obviously starting to kick in.

"Draco brought his broom with him. We're flying home." I said.

"Hold on. Your granny is here. She's going to send you your broom now. Where are you standing exactly?" she asked.

"Dead centre in front of the entrance." I said.

"Your granny said take a step to the right." I obeyed.

"Ok."

The broom appeared beside me.

"Thanks. See you later." I said ready to hang up.

"Don't forget to fly high so that no one will see you!" granny shouted before I hung up.

I looked over at Draco. He was just finished with his mother. I decided to give them some mother son time before we left.

I looked around. No one I knew was around. I noticed Luna though.

I walked over to her because she looked lonely. "Hey Luna. You alright?" I asked.

"Oh hello Riona. Yes. I am ok. I'm waiting for Neville to come from the bathroom." Luna said.

"Oh so you're dating Neville are you?" I said smirking.

"Yes I am. I see you're dating Draco." Luna responded.

"Uh. You could say that." I said sheepishly.

"I'd say that could reunite all houses." Luna said.

"Maybe. There's Neville for you now. I'll see you in two weeks." I said and went to meet Draco.

His mother had just left.

"Hey. Everything sorted?" I asked.

"Yeah. Where did you get the broom?" he asked.

"Granny sent it to me." I said happily.

"Let's go." He said and we ran into the forest so that we could take off.

When we eventually went up high into the sky we raced home to Ireland.

*****************************************************************

We got home and I knocked on the door to my house. The door was immediately answered by my granny.

"Come in, come in both of you." She ushered.

We put the brooms in the umbrella stand and walked into the kitchen where I could smell dinner.

"Hi mam." I said happily.

"Hello darling. Hello Draco. Why don't you go on upstairs and I'll call you down when dinner is ready." Mam said.

I ran up the stairs and Draco followed.

We went into my room and spent the day there. The only time we came down is for dinner.

I heard an engine pull into the drive and I looked out the window. My dad. I walked over to my door and closed it.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"My father." I answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Kids! Bedtime!" mam called up the stairs.

"Okay." I replied and closed the door again.

Draco pulled off his t-shirt and I turned my back and pulled off the dress.

"What happened to your back?" Draco asked.

I winced. I forgot about the scar that sat in the middle of my back.

"My father." I said again.

"Your father abuses you?" Draco asked in disbelief.

I nodded and Draco pulled me into a warm hug and rested his chin on my head and I began to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You didn't see that one did you? ;p As always please review. Sorry if I sound mean but it's 25 to 2 in the morning and I'm tired but I wanted this finished first. I am already in bed and the rest of my family are fast asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!! Thanks a mil for reviewing. It really does make me happy. Betcha didn't see that last bit coming up.**

**Chapter 6:**

I woke due to someone shaking me.

"What?" I asked and saw it was my father.

"Get out of bed." He ordered. I smelled drink from his breath. He was drunk. I obeyed so that he wouldn't wake Draco.

He pulled off my t-shirt and turned me around. I knew exactly what he was going to do.

I felt a blade cut into my skin, causing blood to seep out. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. He took the blade away and whispered in my ear, "Welcome home." and left. I climbed onto the top bunk of the bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Riona. Riona." Draco's worried voice came to my ears as I woke.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He got you again last night didn't he." Draco said.

I didn't reply.

"I'm going to pull up the back of your shirt. I've listened to Madam Pomfrey healing and caught onto it." He said and took out his wand.

I closed my eyes. This might be sore. Madam Pomfrey's healing always hurts before it gets better. A pain shot through the cut and then was gone.

"Is it ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. All that's left is a scar." Draco said and pulled my top back down.

"Thanks. I owe you." I said kissing him.

"Does your mam know about this?" Draco asked putting his wand away.

"No. If I tell her then my dad said he's going to hurt me even worse than he already does." I said and walked down the stairs for breakfast.

"Next time he hurts you scream or make some sort of sound. I'll wake right away and help you, magic if necessary and please tell your mam." Draco said and we walked into the kitchen.

"Hi guys. Sleep well last night?" mam asked.

"Just grand." I said and Draco looked at me. I shook my head shamefully.

"Hello kids." said my father. he came around to me and put his hand on my back, exactly where my new scar is. He expected me to flinch but I didn't.

"Hey guys. Do you want to go out into town for breakfast? You can hang around town for the day. Maybe you can introduce Draco to your muggle friends." Mam suggested.

"Sounds great." I smiled and ran up the stairs dragging Draco with me.

"You seemed desperate to get away from him." Draco commented taking out a long sleeved top and his hoodie from yesterday as well as a pair of combats and runners.

I walked over to my wardrobe and took out what I wore yesterday except I changed the top to a round neck one and a jacket to go over it.

"You're fashiony." Draco commented.

"Don't say that word. I have it banned from my room." I said getting changed.

"Ok ok. How does gorgeous sound?" Draco asked as I stood.

"I suppose that'll do." I said and closed the space between us. He thought I was going to kiss him but whispered, "Gotcha." Draco smirked. I grabbed my wallet, phone and wand . I put the wand in my boot. Draco put his in his jeans back pocket and covered it with his hoodie.

"What's that?" he asked indicating my phone.

"Oh. It's a phone. You communicate with it. It's quicker than owls." I explained.

We went down the stairs and I walked to the door.

"We're going now. See you later." I said pulling my beanie on because it started to snow.

"By guys." mam said and we left before my dad could say anything.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't mind. Anywhere. I just want to see my girlfriends background.

"Well first. I am a Muggle-born. Second, I get cut by my father and his penknife. Third, I've never really had friends, mostly enemies." I said as we walked into the shopping centre.

"No friends. It doesn't seem like that at Hogwarts. You're really popular there. Even Parkinson is jealous of you." Draco said.

"Speaking of Parkinson, after we eat do you want me to show you where I box?" I asked.

"Sure. You could teach me." Draco said.

"If you want. Oh great. Here's doll herself." I groaned as the peroxide blonde **(brighter than Draco's and Luna's)** strutted towards us.

"Scary." Draco whispered.

"Bitchy." I corrected.

"Well if it isn't Riona and her freak." Barbie said.

"Well if it isn't retard. What happened. Did you have a bad hair day? And your clothes? Did your granny laned you her clothes?" I asked smugly.

"Of course not. What happened to you? I know you existed." Barbie said waiting for my response.

Draco's hand went to his back pocket but I caught his arm. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Let him do what he wants." Barbie said.

I walked up to her and stood right in her face.

"Turn around, walk away and never speak to me again." I hissed.

She did that exactly and I smiled.

"How did you get her to do that?" Draco asked amazed.

"I don't know. I did that when I was eight and everytime I did that it worked. I don't know what it is." I said.

We went to BB's and got muffins and a hot chocolate with marshmallows. Delish. I paid since Draco had no euro. He loved it, especially the heated muffin. I promised him we'd get up really early the day we go back to school and get a few to take with us on the train.

When we were done we headed up the centre a bit and went for a look around.

* * *

We got home at eight and both of us were nackered. We had got our dinner out too.

"We're home mam!" I called as we walked up the stairs.

"Hi kids. Did you meet anyone you knew?" mam asked.

"Just Barbie." I said as I got into my PJ's, a satin full sleeves top and PJ bottom's with wizards hats on them. Draco did the same, a smiple pair of black PJ's.

"Any trouble?" she asked.

"Not one bit. Draco nearly blew her to bits though that didn't matter. The only thing that made me stop him was that there was Muggles around. I would have let him even if the Ministry called a hearing. I'd come as a witness and say that Parkinson was there and she did it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That would have been bold." mam said.

"Don't blame me. Parkinson would have deserved it." I moaned as I climbed up into bed.

"And what did Parkinson do this time?" mam asked walking into my room. I sat up when I got to my top bunk and Draco sat at the bottom.

"She tried to own Draco and I put my boxing skills to use." I said casually like I did it everyday.

"Riona. You're lucky she didn't tell Dumbledore that." mam scolded.

"She thinks she walked into a wall and that's how her nose broke." I shrugged and turned out my lamp.

Mam sighed. "Goodnight." she said and left the room.

"Goodnight Draco." I said and closed my eyes. No reply. I hung over the edge and saw him fast asleep. He get's to sleep fast.

* * *

For days we hung around town, ate, went to the cinema, etc. Draco was having a good time as was I. Dad still gave me cuts but Draco kept waking and nearly scalding him with his wand. I was grateful and still never told my mother. It was our last day and now bed.

* * *

A loud explosion caused me to open my eyes immediately.

"What was that?" I asked turning on my lamp and grabbing my wand. I slid down the steps and put my boots on. **(Like Alex's when she went to the hero convention on Harper's birthday in Wizards of Waverly Place.)**

I looked out the window and I felt myself go pale. Draco must've seen it too because he ran to the window beside me.

"Oh fuck!!" He said and grabbed his wand.

I ran down the stairs, completely pissed.

"Riona! Wait!" Draco called behind me.

I ignored him and threw the door open. My parents were already on the lawn stunned. Lucius Malfoy was standing over them with a few Death Eaters behind him. I didn't recognize any of them.

"_Expelliarmus_." I tried saying in my mind. A shield appeared in front of him. I turned, knowing neither him or the death eaters cast it.

"What are you doing Draco?" I asked, seeing him changed into his black suit.

"I'm not letting you hurt my father." he said.

"Look at what he did to my family. How could I not!? Who's side are you on?"

"The right one." he said and then I blacked.

* * *

**Sorry for hanging it there but the next bit needs a full chapter. Hope you liked it and I think it was overdue. Please review ¦p NNN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing. I had totally forgot that I had posted this chapter. Weird. Well, I guess that's me. I guess you didn't expect what Draco did in the chapter either....**

**Chapter 7: Voldemort.**

I woke up in a small room. It was cold, as was I. My wand was safely in my boot. There was a small window across the room from me and seven or eight tables and chairs around the place.

I managed to get up, despite the pain that ripped through my body.

I looked out the window and saw that I was back at Hogwarts and guessing from the height of the sun it was about midday. Oh Merlin, I watch too much fantasy movies.

"She finally awakes." Lucius' voice drawled. I never really liked his voice. It was too posh for my liking but I guess that's because I'm used to the Irish accents. Oh well.

"He finally has the guts to show his face without Voldy-Moldy hanging over his shoulder." I retorted, sitting up on one of the tables.

"Shut your mouth Mudblood." Ouch. I hit a nerve.

"Huh. Now you're ableto say that now that I'm defenseless." I scoffed. Lucius walked over to me and slapped me across the cheek with a gloved hand. I kicked him in the crotch as a reaction.

Lucius bended over in pain and I took that as an opportunity to escape. Slim chance.

Lucius grabbed the back of my top and pulled me back, causing me to choke a little.

"You're not getting away." he said and pinned me against the table.

"Get off me." I said trying to shove him away.

"No. Stay where you are. Lord Voldemort will be into you in a minute." Lucius said pulling away. I spat in his face.

"You-" Lucius raised his hand to slap me again when the traitor walked in.

Lucius shot daggers at me and left.

I took my wand out. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked, purposefully back to surnames.

"See what state you're in." Malfoy replied.

"Why would you care you liar? Wait, you don't." I said turning my back to him.

"Riona...." Draco started.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out." I said not looking at him.

I heard the door open and then close behind me. When I was sure he was gone and there was no one else around I finally broke down.

* * *

I woke up hearing voices at my door. I completely forgot where I was somehow and shouted, completely irritated, "Will you all shut your trap! Some person is trying to sleep here." I said before bursting into giggles. I'm aftershouting at Voldemort who could kill me any second to shut up because I was trying to sleep. I know the last thing I should be doing is laughing but I guess I laugh at that kind of thing.

Voldemort walked into the room and strolled over to me.

"Why did you shout at me while I was planning domination?" he asked me.

"Sorry, I just forgot where I was and shouted, not that it did any good in the first place." I said casually, as well as stifling a laugh.

Surprisingly enough Voldemort laughed and sat down beside me. He out his hand upto his face and began to tug at his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked and saw that he was pulling off..... a mask?

"That's just gross." I said as my stomach hurt when he threw it onto the floor but when I looked up and saw his real face and messed up hair my aches were gone. He has the cutest eyes and his hair was shaggy. He didn't look oo much older than myself. I'm almost certain that I was as red as a tomato. **(a/n: I blush nearly all the time.)**

"So let me get this straight. You aren't really an ugly thing without a nose but a gorgeous guy under a mask?" I said and then slapped my hand over my mouth after realizing that I'm after calling him gorgeous straight to his face. I hung my head in embarassment, silently cursing myself. _Fucking hell Riona. You fucking called Voldemort gorgeous. Shit! It's fucking Voldemort!!_ If that didn't panic me enough then the next thing did.

Voldemort, Tom actually, raised my chin to face him, just like Draco would. That hurt me on the inside. He pressed his lips to mine gently, gentler than Draco which completely melted my heart, but I was afraid to kiss back. He pulled away and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"It doesn't feel right. It reminds me of.." I trailed off.

"Draco. Get over him. He betrayed you and now look at what he did. Left you in the evil arms of Lucius Malfoy. Who, might I add, is a huge pervert." Tom finished, standing up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Tom began to strip off. I blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry. I have a tight suit underneath the body mask." Tom reassured. I still didn't look up. That skin peeling wasn't the easiest to look at.

"You can look now." Tom sighed.

I looked up and saw that he had different robes on and had lost a little height. He was trying to get his hair back to a cleaner way but I put it my own way, shaggy but not messy.

"Just perfect." I said taking one last look at my work of art.

"Why would you not let me brush it like I normally do?" he asked.

"Because you don't look as nice as you do like this now." I replied.

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" Tom asked and wrapped his arms around my back and waist, closing the space between us. He bent down and kissed me like he did before, only with a bit more passion. This time I kissed him back, my arms snaking their way around his neck. He began to trace my spine, causing shivers to run down it. He sneaked his hand up my PJ top and put his hand on my stomach, which was ice cold.

"How dare the Malfoy's leave you in the cold room. You are coming with me. Just make it look like I did something bad to you." Tom said putting his Voldemort costume back on. My face was scarlet. I can't believe I had a make out session with Tom Riddle.

Voldemort took my arm roughly and dragged me out of the room. Lucius was standing there talking to Draco and a few Death Eaters. Voldemort dragged me past them and Draco found my eyes. I turned away from him.

We walked up stairs that I don't even remember seeing before. Voldemort opened the doors to reveal a huge bedroom. I looked around it in awe. There was a huge bed agains the wall. There was a wardrobe and bathroom on two different sides.

Voldemort made his way to the bathroom.

"Why don't you get out of those dirty PJ's and underwear. There's a clean set in the wardrobe of everything." Voldemort said walking in.

I walked to the wardrobe and stripped. Everything was on the floor and I saw the clean pair of knickers, bra, and nightie.

I slipped into the knickers and left the bra because it hurt's me when I sleep in one. I put on the nightie and walked to the bed. As soon as I climbed in I was asleep.

* * *

"Wake up." Tom said shaking me. I moaned.

"You have to get up for class." Tom said. I climbed out of bed groggily and walked over to the bathroom. I showered and then got into my skirt and left my shirt hanging out. I used a quick charm on my hair and it was dried instantly.

When I left the bathroom tom was also in his uniform, but had no tie or any symbols for any of the houses.

"Are you going to get resorted?" I asked slipping on my flats I always wear to class.

"Yes. I have a spell that will let the hat put me in the house of my choosing." Tom explained. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go. Won't people recognize you though?" I asked.

"To you I look the same but to everyone else I look a bit different here and there." Tom said as we walked down the stairs.

"Whatever happened to Lucius and his pack of losers?" I asked.

"They're gone somewhere to plan." Tom said.

"Just as I think of it what is your name now?" I asked.

"Tom Fightle." Tom said.

"Nice surname. Did you hear of it before?" I asked following him to Dumbledore's office.

"No. I'm only after coming up with it." Tom said shrugging his shoulders.

We got to Dumbledore's office and saw him just going in.

"Professor." I called out.

"Yes Ms O'Shea?" Dumbledore asked. He was in a really good mood today.

"Tom Fightle is after arriving and needs to be sorted. Could we borrow the hat?"

"Of course." Dumbledore said cheerfully as he walked into his office. He handed the hat to me and I put it on Tom's head, making sure that it messed up his hair since he decided to comb it like he used to when he was here last.

I looked at Tom in the eye and saw him concentrating a little on the spell.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called. I smiled in relief and kissed Tom, forgetting Dumbledore was watching us.

Dumbledore coughed in an interrupting way. We pulled a apart. I blushed.

"Sorry sir." I said as we walked out of the room, hand in hand with Tom.

* * *

**Hiya guys. Please review. I think I like this chapter. I'm not sure because my hormones are getting in the way of my mind because the love of my life is going to boarding school with a loads of sluts who are going to be flashing everything at him. Grrrrrrrr**


	8. Final Chapter

**Sorry I didn't update in a while. That's what writing several stories does to you. Thanks to my reviewers. You cool dudes. Here's chapter 8**

**Chapter 8: About Time.**

I climbed into bed that night, the one that Tom had introduced me to.

I fell onto the pillow, face first. A strong set of arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me back up. I looked at Tom sheepishly. "Thanks."

Tom didn't let me go. I looked at him and smiled. He leaned down slowly and kissed me with force. Of course I kissed him back.

Tom turned be to face him and he started to figit with my nightie. I pulled away for a minute.

"What are you doing to my nightie?" I asked, smiling on the inside.

"You seemed like you were sweating. I was going to take it off for you." Tom said as we climbed under the covers. I nodded off.

"Riona." Tom's whisper came. I woke, knowing that it was too early to be morning.

Tom was lying centimetres away from me. I felt a little cold breeze rush over my body. I looked down and saw that I was only in my knickers. Tom took off my nightie and discarded it somewhere while I was asleep.

"Two questions. One, what do you want and two, why did you take off my nightie?" I asked pulling the covers across my chest.

"Answer two, you looked sweaty so I relieved you from it. Answer one, You were having a nightmare." Tom said innocently.

"That makes sense since I feel a bit cold right now. If I was having a nightmare I would have known and woken." I said holding the covers closer to me. Then the flashback came to me and I hid my face in his toned chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Tom asked smugly.

"Shut up." I said and huffed. I hate it when he's right. My back was turned to him and I loosened my grip on the covers since he couldn't look at me.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into him. I still ignored him.

"Don't do this. You love me too much." Tom whispered in my ear. He slowly took both of my arms and pulled them behind my back. I heard him mutter a spell and my arms were bound there.

"Now don't try and move them. You'll hurt yourself." Tom warned sweetly.

I still ignored him, knowing his game. He was trying to get me to talk to him, or touch him or do anything to him. I was determined to win.

His hand was back around my waist in a flash. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Tom moved his hand upwards. He held my legs down with his own. I was completely helpless.

"You going to say anything to me yet?" he asked seductively.

Sleep Riona. Sleep, sleep, sleep.

He cupped his hand over my breast. I flinched a little. Of course he noticed.

"Ah. I found your soft point." He said and grabbed the other one with his other hand. I flinched again. This was going to be a long night.

I woke up the next morning. I realized it was Saturday. I begun to sit up and a pain ripped through me. I let out a little cry but not too loud. Tom was still asleep.

I got into the shower and cleaned all the sweat and the small bit of blood on my thighs. He broke me last night and now I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm both happy and not happy.

Happy because I finally lost my virginity so I won't be a weirdo from the girls in my year who lost theirs last year.

Not happy because I lost it at such a young age. If my granny found out she would be so disappointed in me. In my defence I was asleep and didn't know about it until it broke and I woke up in a flash due to pain.

When I was clean and my muscles were relaxed I changed into a knee length skirt, a tank top and a pair of white simple runners. My hair was dry in an instant. I left and Tom still hadn't woke. I'm actually quite lonely now that I have no one. I don't think that I can be with Tom anymore, Draco is still an evil prick, I'm not friends with Hermione anymore. I don't know what to do. I walked up to Gryffindor common room. The password had been changed according to the painting. No one was around. I'd say that they're still in bed. I sat outside it and hung with my thoughts until someone came along. I needed my old bed back.

"Hi Riona. You alright?" Harry asked. He was with Ron of course.

"Yeah. I wasn't in the common room in a while and don't know the new password." I said, thanking Ron and he pulled me up easily.

"Ok. You just look a little pale. Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Have you ever seen me not being able to take care of myself?" I asked, making him guilty.

"No-uh-of course not." He said nervously.

"Calm yourself. I'm only joking with you." I said. My stomach rumbled. I blushed.

"When was the last time you've eaten? I don't remember you at dinner last night." Ron asked.

"No idea. I'm going down to breakfast." I said walking down the corridor that was opposite from the one I came from.

"We'll go with you." Harry said as the three of us left.

We got to the Great Hall and Draco was just coming out of it. I looked away from him, telling myself not to start a fight with him in front of the guys.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and Weasel and...Riona?" Draco questioned in confusion.

"What do you want Ferret?" Ron spat.

"Shut up. Riona. Come here a minute." Draco said. I went to walk over to him, wand in hand, until Harry's arm shot in between us.

"How do we know that you're not going to hex her?" Harry said.

"Because I'm not a moron like you scar-head." Draco spat and pulled me to him.

"Go on. I'll be into you in a minute. Save me a spot and an Irish breakfast." I said as they left.

Draco dragged me into the corner and pinned my back against the wall. He put an arm on each side of me and stared me down.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Do you realize how gullible you are?" he asked. Huh?

"Why am I gullible?" I asked.

"Because you actually thought I had betrayed you." He replied.

"You did. You knocked me out at my house, took me to that cold weird room, caused Voldemort to find me, go back to Tom Riddle at our age which made him break my virginity." I slapped my hand over my mouth straight after the last part.

"You lost your virginity to him?" he asked, looking at me in disbelief. I nodded and looked into his eyes and saw mainly anger but some concern and caring too. That's when it hit me. He had the whole thing planned out from day one. He knew through his father that there would be an attack from Voldemort so he prepared for it. He begun to date me and then owled his mother, telling her of the change of plan. She would tell Lucius, knowing that he would come to the house. Draco would pretend that he betrayed for his father and actually destroy the plan from the inside. He is so smart.

"You really and a clever wizard." I sais grinning and hugging him.

"Finally you see the truth. You'd actually think that I'd betray you? Yeah right. Play along for a little longer though 'k?" Draco said, finally backing out of my personal space.

"Ok. What'll I do about Riddle? I don't particularly want to sleep in the same room as him after last night." I shivered at the thought of the enjoyment he got out of it.

"Say Snape wanted you to sleep in the Slytherin dorm because I requested it. Tell him that we're back together and he might back off. I'll meet you at the dungeons in ten minutes." Draco as he made his way up to the Slytherin house.

I thought over what he had just said for a minute before going into Harry and Ron for breakfast.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I walked up the stairs to the bedroom to pack my stuff. It wasn't really unpacked actually. All I had to do was grab my trunk and school bag and bring it to Slytherin house. Parkinson is going to be so pissed. That's another thing I'm going to enjoy, annoying Parkinson.

I walked in the door and looked up, just to be disgusted. Riddle was there shagging the hell out of some Slytherin. Her robes were on the floor, clearly showing her house crest.

"Well if it isn't Riddle, the very person who likes to jump from slut to slut. The difference is that they're awake and want to do it with you because they're all prostitutes. I was fast asleep and still wanted my virginity for another year or two because I like to be normal. Get it?" I asked. I had just sent my bags to the dungeons, waiting for me.

"Tom, why does she call you Riddle?" the girl asked.

"He didn't tell you? He's Voldemort." I said to her. There was blood everywhere so he obviously broke her too.

"Why you bitch." Riddle said and zipped up the front of his pants. I went to walk out of the room when I was slammed against the wall.

"You're going to pay for that." He said.

"Oh yeah? Try me." I said, my wand ready.

"Rose! My wand immediately."

Rose handed him the wand and it was at my heart.

"Oh yeah. You're all tough when your opponent is at a disadvantage. Real cool." I spat.

"Shut up you stupid Mudblood." Riddle said and put his arm against my throat, cutting off my easy breathing.

"I'm a proud Mudblood." I said and attempted to knee him in the groin, which didn't go to plan.

"Nice try." He smirked.

"Let her go." Draco said, wand at Riddle's temple.

Riddle looked at me expectantly.

I couldn't say anything due to lack of oxygen.

"I said let her go. She can't breathe." Draco said. Riddle hesitated until he finally let me go. I took a deep breath and raised my wand again.

I slowly made my way back to Draco and stood beside him, the tip of my wand still pointed at Riddle.

"I'm going to kill him now." Draco said.

I looked up at him and saw pure determination in his eyes. I smiled.

"I'll be right behind you." I said.

"_Avada Kedavra." _Riddle was killed instantly but neither Draco or myself cast the spell. Harry was standing beside us.

"Hi Harry." I said cheerfully.

Everyone just looked at me like I was nuts.

"What? Just because that Riddle prat is dead doesn't mean that I can't be cheerful." I said.

Draco just laughed and kissed me.

"Could you lot do that somewhere else. There's a bed over there you know." Harry said gagging as he left.

"Have fun with Ginny!" I called after him.

"Do you think we should kill the rest of the Death Eaters?" Draco asked.

"Ok." I said and we walked casually down the stairs, leaving a dead Riddle and his slut Rose.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hi guys. This is the end of the story. I was happy writing it and it's my longest so far. Please review. One more thing. If you're reading any of my other stories, if you're going to add to story alert please review of you do. I'd like to know what people think. Thanks. Mistali.**


End file.
